I Can't Let Him Dance
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: First twisted fairytale, Ginny loves Harry but he doesn't love her back. But Draco loves him too. Ginny decides to help him by giving her prince away knowing that you can only have so many miracles in a lifetime. Drarry Luna x Ginny GinnyxLuna LunaxGinny


Ginny knew that their friendship could never last. Harry Potter is a prince and she is a mere servant girl working for the Malfoy family. This meant nothing to him of course. Harry is sweet like that. He understands that Ginny is not just a servant but an actual woman as well. They used to play together before he was forced into his role at the tender age of eleven. She was there for him, always, even when Ginny was stuck being a mere servant for the Malfoy family in order to give her family the money they need to live.

She wasn't the only family member who had to work at a young age but she had the most she had to leave in order to do this. Her mother and father, of course, asked her first before telling her the best position she could get, but Ginny was adamant on helping her family. So she gave up days of playing with Harry to spend her time serving a narcissistic and cruel household. But Ginny did it, while Harry worked on learning how to be king someday.

But every Saturday, all night long, the two would talk and dance. They would have the time of their lives just being in the other's presence. This went on for years until finally Harry Potter was seventeen and his godfather decided to hold a ball so that his godson could choose someone to be with for the rest of his life. Once Harry picks someone than that person and he will be the new rulers of the country. Harry, being the generous man that he is, invited everyone to go to the ball. Of course Sirius Black couldn't allow that and instead shortened it to all the single people in the kingdom.

Knowing that Ginny received a special invitation, the Malfoy family knew that she had to go, but that doesn't mean that Draco can't. This is how Draco and Ginny began walking up the marble steps to the magnificent palace. The young man was obviously nervous which amused her greatly, due to the fact that he'd bragged constantly about how easy it would be to 'shag that sexy prince' over the last week. She holds malice towards him but it is ill placed. Sure he was rude to her, but Narcissa and Lucius were much worse, but because Draco did nothing then he is even worse in Ginny's book.

"I must leave you Draco, because Harry will want to see me after all." She smirked making him scowl in response as she took off through the crowd. Harry was sitting on his throne looking out at the crowd in boredom. Whenever he feels he needs a break, the prince will come up onto his throne (with his usual guards making sure everyone stays back) and he will watch the people around him with interest. Beaming up at him, Ginny walked past the guards she knew well and embraced her dear friend. She was hoping that tonight he will see her as something more. "It's been a while, Harry." She whispered and smiled widely to piss off those on the dance floor who were watching.

"I know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about dancing together or even just talking," Harry explained swiftly and kissed her forehead in a friendly gesture. "I've missed you, Ginny." Standing up he then took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. The music was instrumental and dramatic, allowing Ginny and Harry to dance with effortless grace and confidence. The two knew each other well enough to know when to move where and when the other wants to change the tempo or style. It was natural for them, and Draco Malfoy hated that.

He quickly decided it was high time for him to interrupt the two from their dance and called out to Ginny in a kind voice. "Can I please cut in? Not to dance but just to get to know our beloved prince." He explained quickly with a coy smile and an innocent gleam to his eyes. Harry just stared at Draco as though he was some kidnapper offering to give the princess back if the prince offers him a cup of coffee.

"Oh sure then…" Harry said reluctantly making Ginny frown a bit before moving to the side to get a drink so that she could be ready when her prince wanted her once more. Ginny knew that Draco can't dance, and he got over that fact, but it wouldn't help him with Harry. Draco can't even dance in conversations; he doesn't understand it at all. It is an art, and one that is important to the prince and the servant girl who is madly in love with him.

She watched, and sipped her drink, as Draco would say something with a wide smirk only earning a reluctant nod and a nervous smile in response. Harry is being dragged into a conversation he doesn't care for. Draco's face immediately changed into the teasing one he uses for close friends. Going from there Harry laughed at something that made the blond blink and wait for Harry to explain, once it was explained Draco looked a tad put off. The real thing is much different from fantasies. Draco's normal tricks won't earn him anything here.

After a while Harry excused himself leaving a dejected Draco in his wake, but the prince didn't seem to notice as he gave Ginny a look of pure bliss as he walked toward her. "So you know him?" He asked with a smirk making Ginny frown and shove him playfully. "He's an interesting guy but he's trying too hard. Unless he relaxes a little I doubt I'll even consider him." Harry explained making her eyes widen. But Ginny shouldn't have been surprised. He doesn't care if he's with a guy or a girl, as long as the person can dance around in conversations, dance on the ballroom floor, and make him truly think.

Ginny can do all of that but she knows better than anyone that Harry could never love her… they're just friends, and its killing her. "So if he could be himself you'd consider him?" Ginny asked conversationally, not really caring, except when she noticed how Draco was scowling by the refreshments.

"Sure, why not?" He asked with a grin as though this could never happen but he'll entertain her anyway. Ginny excused herself and walked over to Draco, feeling as though she were on the verge of tears. Harry won't consider her tonight but that doesn't mean it will be a worthless party for her. Draco seemed surprised to see her but then he simply offered her a drink and crossed his arms.

"So did he tell you how I acted like a fool in front of him?" Draco asked in annoyance and sighed softly with his eyes closed. Ginny watched him in curiosity but then shrugged, not bothering to say anything one way or the other. He threw away his drink and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really like him…" He murmured in an agitated voice.

"How the hell do you like him? You don't even know him." Ginny scoffed, her fingers playing with the beautiful white cloth that rested on the table. Dancers were laughing and having fun all around them while Harry was speaking to a group of commoners. It brought a soft look to her face but when she noticed Draco staring as well, a surge of anger rose up within her, boiling Ginny's blood as she glowered.

"Tonight wasn't the first time I met him you know… and I've seen him a fair amount of times." Draco murmured and clutched the table tightly in his hands as though relying on it for support. Ginny just stared, not knowing what to say in response. A man with bright orange hair bumped into her but she just pushed him away in annoyance before giving Draco a meaningful look. A bitter smile graced his features, but he began nonetheless.

"I was eight years old when I first met him. I was going off into town to show off the new robes my parents had when I saw this boy in clothes that were a bit nicer than the commoners he was playing with… Harry Potter had dirt along his face and his clothes were a bit worn and torn, but he was having fun teaching these kids that were younger than him how to play ball." Draco started looking a bit happier just talking about this. Perhaps he has needed to for a while, but it doesn't matter because Ginny won't let him fool her.

"He came up to me and asked if I wanted to play, but I was arrogant enough to scoff and decline. I stayed and watched though, until it began getting dark and everyone but the prince went home. When the carriages and knights came out to bring him home… I was shocked and I regretted not playing with him. But out of embarrassment I never asked to play with him again. He's kind… as you know. I didn't until I saw him doing things for people around the kingdom. He never told anyone his name and was always willing to do everything he could. I became jealous, but then last year I realized I had fallen in love." Draco said softly and closed his eyes tightly, as though it was hurting him just thinking about this.

"You can't dance, not in the ballroom or in conversations. You're also too needy and use your arrogance as a defense. It won't help you win him over if you keep doing that. Be sure not to insult anyone, he will never forgive you if you do. Well… he'll forgive you eventually but it will definitely put him off." Ginny informed him swiftly, hardly taking a breath as her chest tightened. "Your arrogance can be to your advantage though. His favorite dance is the battle of wits. Enjoy yourself and insult him from time to time. He'll eat it up and tease you back. If you want, we could dance together now and I can show you how to truly dance." She offered, her skin ice cold as bile rose in her throat, but she just stared at Draco expectantly until he offered his hand.

They walked out onto the dance floor like an awkward couple but soon they were dancing. Ginny did so with grace and an elegant nature that not many possessed. Draco on the other hand was trying to keep up. His family has bought several lessons for him but there is a difference learning how to dance and learning how to dance with specific person. Ginny knows Harry, perhaps she knows him even better than he knows himself, so she danced as Harry does. Knowing the way that Harry moves will help Draco figure out how to dance with him which will just be the icing on the cake if the blond can manage a good teasing conversation.

"Why are you doing all this? Don't you want Harry for yourself?" Draco asked as his hands slid down her sides before abruptly pulling her close to him. She just smiled the brightest she could and pushed him away to get a drink for them both. They had been dancing for an hour with no breaks so Ginny took it upon herself to force them into a break. He was sweating but after a while it seemed to cool and, luckily, there are sprays and such by the refreshments to help everyone dance as much as they want without reeking of sweat.

He was still staring at her, waiting for the answer but Ginny didn't want to. This night is a dream. Her mother had come by and given her this lovely pink dress that was just perfect for dancing, and Hermione had done up her hair in the best way with clips and ties to keep it from falling down. The world was good tonight; she even got to ride with Draco to the palace in his horse drawn carriage. It seemed as though everything is going just right except the prince isn't interested in her like that. "There may be a limit to how many miracles a person can have in one lifetime." Ginny informed Draco and then began to drag him over to where Harry was sitting on his throne once more.

He had been watching them most of the night with a curious expression knowing full well that the little redhead must be plotting something. Harry didn't think it could be anything like matchmaking because Ginny isn't the type to do that, she is a firm believer in people figuring it out on their own and if they don't have the courage or strength to do it then it is simply not meant to be. Standing up graciously he beamed at her. "Ginny, we haven't gotten to talk much tonight. It seems like you've been monopolized by Draco." He laughed making Draco scowl as though insulted.

"I'm afraid I couldn't steal her time and company even if I wanted to, it's always been Ginny's choice who she spends her time with and who she doesn't." Draco snapped but it was gentle, almost teasing. Harry raised an eyebrow then laughed as though Draco surprising him was an amazing feat.

"He's right you know." Ginny grinned before pushing the blond forward. "I'm sorry Harry but you do realize that first impressions are almost always wrong. Please talk to this man some more and get to know him. I'm afraid I've grown tired of such interesting company, I think I must speak to someone a bit duller for a while." She explained with a smirk as she waved and walked off.

Ginny didn't bother to turn around; she just waltzed outside swiftly as tears threatened to spill from her wide eyes. The world can't be this cruel… but she knew that it is and always will be. All Ginny Weasley ever wanted was Harry James Potter and it seemed as though the world was going to be giving her everything but that. When she got outside Ginny was surprised when a hand caught her arm. It had only been ten minutes since she left them.

"You did a good thing you know." A girl informed her making Ginny's bright brown eyes widen. The girl in front of her had lovely blond hair and gray eyes that seemed dreamy, as though she was living off in a whole other world. "My name is Luna Lovegood and I have been watching you." She explained softly and tucked some loose strands behind her ear. She looked normal with a pale blue dress but there was a straw bracelet with some strange feather hanging with just a couple red and brown beads holding it there.

"My name is Ginny Weasley… what are you going on about?" She asked cautiously making Luna smile softly, just a slight lift of the lips really.

"Do you want to dance? You did something good… and I believe you deserve something new and good, even if it is someone as sane as I am." She explained and held out her hand. Ginny hesitated briefly before taking hold of it… and they danced. It wasn't spectacular or beautiful or great, the dance was merely a soft sway where they leaned into the other and felt heartbeats. Ginny and Luna would never know which was whose but that didn't matter. They danced for a long time, on the front steps of the palace, but no one minded.

When they were done Luna led Ginny inside in time to see Draco and Harry making out on the throne with Draco and Harry's hands exploring a bit too much for public decency. "You helped them find happiness; you gave them a fairytale ending." Luna whispered and pulled away from Ginny as if to go, but the redhead spun around swiftly.

"You should come to see me sometime. I work at the Malfoy Manor but if you stop by I'm sure Draco will allow me to visit with you." Ginny explained quickly. Luna just continued to smile as she kissed the redhead lightly on the lips.

"Perhaps," She answered and left the servant girl to watch the prince she always dreamed of having, but that's alright.

Because sometimes servant girls fall for witches.


End file.
